Chemical Reaction
by WildDrive
Summary: It all began with a simple hypothesis. A touch and the rest was simply history. Isaak x Dietrich.


Title : Experiment  
Drabble: Posted Number02  
Series: Trinity Blood  
Rating: PG13?  
Pairing: Dietrich X Isaak / Isaak X Dietrich  
Warning: Nothing…? Unless you're afraid of blood or something…  
Beta-reader: Mika-chan  
Author's Note: ….It suppose to have bondage in here but in the end – it couldn't cut it. I'll contemplate whether I'll write another chapter for this or not. XD; So, for now its one shot. (Yeah, too bad really ) Inspired by Kazeki's drawing.

Word Count: 849 words.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm… I taught you everything, am I right?"

"Maybe."

Nimble fingers closed a book and deftly picked up another book – a thick hardcover book with gold letters emblazon on it. The study room which compromises a large oak table, shelves upon shelves of books (mostly authentic) and two soft divans – a perfect, conducive atmosphere to study, leisure or to possibly stir mischief about.

Garbed in a simple attire of black pants and white shirt, while his black coat was hanging loosely on a divan, Isaak yawned and with a bored expression – looked up and asked, "Maybe? What have I not taught you, my young prodigy?"

The prodigy – dressed in black and his wrinkled white shirt unbuttoned carelessly was Dietrich who merely gave a mysterious smile before emptying a glass of red wine. "I need to experiment something to prove my theory." Still retaining his bored expression, Isaak drawled "What does it have to do with my lessons?" Carefully book marking a page, he set the book aside – paying attention to his protégé.

"Well… I need to experiment it on you."

Silence reined the room for a little while before Isaak spoke carefully; silently contemplating – "Out of this "experiment" what will you achieve?" Dietrich, walking towards Isaak in a steady pace carefully unraveled thin but strong threads; hardly visible, cutting through his elegant crystal wine glass causing shards of glass to shatter into uneven pieces onto the wooden floor.

Picking up a broken shard of glass, he raised Isaak's left arm, pushing the sleeve of his white shirt up to his elbow then gently cutting Isaak's arm with the sharp shard. Blood seeped through the incise wound; dripping to the floor slowly but Isaak's expression remains unfazed. He didn't wince in pain either. "Hmm…That I do not know. That is why I'm experimenting ne?" Dietrich brought Isaak's arm to his lips and lapped the blood – Isaak gave no reaction. It tasted sweet somehow…yet it has a copper-like flavour behind it and a pinch of bitterness as well. Unlike his own, perhaps each kind has a difference of –

"A hypothesis perhaps?"

"I have not reached to a hypothesis yet."

"That is not like you at all."

Isaak gently broke free from Dietrich's grip and proceeded to light a cigarette – ignoring the crimson liquid that was trickling down to his wrist.

"…blood." A soft reply by Dietrich.

Isaak raised his eyebrows and exhaled the smoke slowly – releasing the nicotine upon the air in the room.

"You are stating the obvious-"

"Yes and no. It's different somehow, somewhat…"

Deeply contemplating, Dietrich was not aware that he bit his lower lip till he drew blood. His thoughts though were broken when someone's fingers gently dab the blood. He blinked and gave a confused look to his counterpart. "…Isaak?"

"…You were always the sadistic one…" Isaak murmured quietly as he withdrew his fingers. His expression was unreadable and his eyes had a dark look – trying to conceal something. The room was getting heavy with the smell of blood and nicotine.

Throwing the cigarette aside, he stood up and lay down on the divan. Dietrich chuckled amicably. "A penny for your thoughts?" The room was getting darker – gloomy clouds were overshadowing the large antique windows signifying an approaching thunderstorm in their midst.

"No – Nothing."

"Nothing…? I've known you long enough "brother". There's definitely something in your sly mind's ponderings." He gave another smile, more mysterious than his last.

Isaak gave a long sigh, expression back to his ever bored look again. "Persistent as ever you are but unfortunately, there's nothing whatsoever."

Dietrich bit his lip again, purposely this time. "Aha… you're hiding something again." He grew closer and pulled his tie. Lips only inches apart – the sadistic man whispered, "I haven't finish conducting my experiment nor proven my theory just yet."

"Go ahe-" Before he could even finish his reply, Dietrich tugged the tie closer and kissed him. It was awkward at first – he could feel that Isaak was refusing and he wanted to pull back when suddenly he felt a hand gripped the back of his head; holding him in place. And Dietrich felt it, an aura – pulsing, dominating, overwhelming him; something even the Marionettespelier could not control. Slowly, his hands slipped off Isaak's tie as his mind was just focusing on _feeling._

"Satisfied now?"

Isaak's voice brought Dietrich back to reality.

Isaak smirked. His breath hitched a little, though looking positively smug. Dietrich on the other hand, was obviously looking more than satisfied. He was slightly flushed, his plan backfired, the tables turned. He could not utter a word. He tried to – but failed.

_Knock! Knock! _

"Yes?"

"We've been summoned." A feminine voice, in an icy cold tone commented.

"Affirmative." came a curt, quick reply.

Ignoring the blood that had dried to form a maroon trail to his wrist, Isaak carelessly took his black coat and stood up. The room was in total darkness as heavy downpours of rain noisily splatter the windows. Dietrich quickly tidy up himself – smoothing the wrinkles off his shirt. With much difficulty he spoke, "Perhaps another day, Isaak."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Owari – (for now?)


End file.
